Consentir
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Antes que la mano del italiano tocara su hombro, el guardián de la nube ya lo tenía acorralado contra el muro más cercano, regalándole la caricia más amable que una tonfa con aspas en la garganta podría brindar. Había cosas que, si bien Dino tenía la buena disposición de hacer, su torpeza no significaba nada bueno para Hibari.


**Consentir.**

**Capítulo 1: Permitir.**

Con un suspiro molesto, Hibari miró a un lado, luego al otro. Nada. La calle continuaba tan vacía como hacía media hora ya, tiempo que llevaba parado en el mismo sitio. Esta vez sí pensaba romperle la cara en serio a ese animal, y ni su boba risa característica y todo su manojo de subordinados le salvaría de convertirse en interno permanente del hospital de Namimori. Shamal, incluso, sin manera de ayudarlo, tendría que darlo como desahuciado.

Era una de las normas de sentido común más populares que circulaban por la ciudad: Si querías seguir con vida, tres cosas deberías evitar.

1.- Tirar la basura fuera de su sitio y confundir la orgánica con la inorgánica (La leyenda dice que Hibari te daría caza).  
2.- Invadir el territorio del Comité Disciplinario.  
3.- Hacer enojar a Hibari directamente.

Romper con cualquiera de estas, significaba el fin de la existencia. Y ahora, Dino Cavallone acababa de infringir la tercera; que por ende, era la más peligrosa. Que Buda, los Dioses Shintoistas y el tan mencionado _Jesucristo del Vaticano_ velaran por su alma y bienestar, porque Hibari no se tentaría el corazón.

— ¡Kyouya! – _Y hablando de condenados a muerte…_

Antes que la mano del italiano tocara su hombro, el guardián de la nube ya lo tenía acorralado contra el muro más cercano, regalándole la caricia más amable que una tonfa con aspas en la garganta podría brindar.

— Media hora. –murmuró el pelinegro, arrastrando las palabras. A Dino se le dificultó pasar el trago de babas que se le acumuló en la boca, a razón del arma sobre su garganta.

— Lo siento, Kyouya. Tengo mis razones – por la ceja levantada en la pálida frente, Cavallone dedujo que tenía toda la atención del japonés, aún así, éste no disminuyó la presión, sino que la aumentó, deslizando la tonfa desde la garganta al mentón. Un delgado corte en impecable línea apareció en la piel como una franja rosácea. La herida era tan ligera que ni siquiera la sangre tenía oportunidad de manar de ahí. Esto, fuera de aliviar a Dino, le horrorizó mucho más. Hibari seguía demostrando el perfecto control sobre su arma. — . Es una sorpresa.

Hibari se hizo para atrás, dejando su brazo caer sobre su costado al tiempo que regresaba el arma a la normalidad para poder guardarla. Si él hubiera sido alguien tan vulgar como lo era Ryohei, habría escupido de lado para mostrarse altivo y molesto, pero le bastó con el asco que le provocó ver al rubio tragar un grumo grueso de saliva, ahora que estaba libre.

Para evitar el vomito, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la entrada del instituto, deseando que el entrenamiento de ese día durara menos a causa de un violento desmembramiento en la azotea.

¿Era correcto reírse de su propia broma sobre una posible y real masacre?

Una mano en su hombro le hizo olvidarse de inmediato de su repuesto buen humor. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Dino le tironeaba hacia atrás para hacerle regresar, por ello, sin mayor delicadeza, imitando el acto reflejo de matar a un molesto mosquito parado sobre la piel (aunque el líder de los Cavallone no tenía nada de mosquito, pero sí mucho de molesto), le dio un manotazo en la mano tan fuerte que su propia palma quedó roja.

— Eres muy brusco, Kyouya.

Poco le importó ver al tipo sobarse el tatuado dorso de su mano, preocupándose más por guardar la suya en un bolsillo, sin dejar ver que le dolía.

— Y eso importa por qué…

Dino rió de buena gana ante su antipatía, dejando la risa de vez en cuando para soplarse sobre la mano.

— Hoy no entrenaremos.

Una de las cejas de Hibari comenzó a saltar al tiempo que un tic en el ojo luchaba por darse a conocer en el impávido rostro. La tercera regla rota…por segunda vez…en un mismo día…_por el mismo idiota.  
_  
Comprensivo era que el susodicho venía del lejano país con forma de bota, que no hacía nada más que ir del avión al hotel, del hotel a casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, y de la casa de éste al entrenamiento. Pero… ¿Qué no se suponía que habían comenzando a regalar panfletos acerca de eso en aeropuerto y la estación de autobuses (y una práctica tarjeta para portar en la cartera, en las casetas de las autopistas cuando uno pagaba el peaje)?

Un golpe de puño borró la sonrisa idiota antes de que Dino pudiera siquiera concebir formar.

— Me voy.

No estaba de humor. Hacía calor y no soportaba convivir con los idiotas. De maneras sincera, Hibari se preguntó qué rayos hacía él ahí.

Había mejores cosas en que ocupar su tiempo. Dormir, alimentar a Hibird o acosar ciudadanos en la zona comercial eran unas cuantas de ellas. Si no era nada de lo que pudiera sacar un beneficio, no valía la pena. Le había roto ya la cara al Cavallone, podía tachar entonces de su lista como hecha, su buena acción del día.

Apunto estaba de retirarse cuando una mano volvió a tirar de su hombro, así que lanzó otro derechazo que Dino esquivó por poco.

— El que no entrenemos no significa que no podemos pasar el día juntos.

Una ceja levantada elegantemente volvió a mostrarle al rubio la atención que el moreno le estaba poniendo. Animado por ello ladeó de manera brusca la cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera. Caminando por el perímetro del colegio, Kyouya cayó en cuenta de que jamás vio venir al italiano por uno u otro lado de la calle, sólo le había acorralado contra el muro apenas sentido su presencia tras de sí. Se extrañó por ello, normalmente Cavallone llegaba en auto acompañado de ese tal Romario que no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina de manera abrupta sin entender la razón. Él nunca había creído en _ridiculeces_ tales como _presentimientos y malos presagios.  
_  
Lamentablemente para él, esa era la primera señal de que el desastre se avecinaba y ni siquiera iba a darse cuenta.

Para cuando caminaban por el franco del colegio, Cavallone le contaba animado como había saltado la barda del traspatio del instituto para poder llegar más rápido al punto de encuentro, sin tener que rodear el lugar, lo que le pareció comprensible al japonés. La causa de ello le atacó de frente al encontrar un flamante convertible rojo _estacionado_ a la fuerza contra el muro. Dino era hombre muerto.

— ¡Oh! Ya se tardaron. –sin prestarle la menor de las atenciones, el chico miró su reloj, el lujoso auto con el cofre destrozado no parecía ser tampoco un problema. Hibari le lanzó un golpe con una de las tonfas que Dino esquivó sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzando a andar hacia el auto para sacar algo de los asientos traseros.

— Voy a mat…

El aullido de un claxon interrumpió la seria amenaza de muerte que Hibari, muy inspirado, estaba por declamar. Sorprendiéndose de ver un auto exactamente igual, salvo ostentar un brillante color negro, estacionarse grácilmente junto al desastre.

Dino le hizo a un lado de manera dulce, llevando consigo un par de trajes que dejó en la parte trasera del convertible negro.

Un hombre mal encarado se bajó del vehículo para acercarse donde Dino, haciéndole una reverencia con una sonrisa en labios, el chico del látigo pareció regañarle en lo que Kyouya supuso era italiano al tiempo que señalaba su reloj. Dejando los formalismos, el sujeto se rascó tras la nuca y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el automóvil, a los que el Cavallone sonrió complacido con las mejillas coloreadas. El tipo se rió de él codeándole las costillas de manera picara.

Hibari miró todo ello con semblante despectivo hasta qué, con una sonrisa demasiado dulzona para su gusto, el tipo le hizo una reverencia en lo que su jefe se encargaba de sacar un par de cajas de zapatos de la cajuela del convertible rojo.

— Vamos, Kyouya.

Hibari, sin ánimos de seguir ordenes, pero picado por la curiosidad, caminó hasta el rubio, quien caballerosamente le abría la puerta del asiento de copiloto en el auto negro. El chico miró desconfiado al italiano, pero entró sin hacer reproche. El respingo de una sacudida eléctrica volvió a recorrerle cada una de las vertebras en su columna cuando Dino y el hombre intercambiaron llaves, pero no le hizo caso.

Para cuando se dio cuanta de que era mejor hacer caso a las _corazonadas_, Dino ya le había machucado la mano con la puerta.

• • •

— Y bien…¿Para qué ese afán tuyo de no entrenar hoy?

Hibari intentó con fuerzas ignorar la manera de conducir del joven mafioso, aunque éste se lo ponía difícil. Buena excusa era decir que en Italia se maneja del lado izquierdo, por lo que era algo completamente nuevo el sentarse del lado contrario en el tablero. Qué había calles en las que los nombres estaban escritos en _caracteres_ por entero desconocidos para un extranjero y que había demasiados adolecentes que caminaban como si las calles fueran suyas, suspirando embelesados mirándose a los ojos sin prestar cuidado del camino (_odiosos, estúpidos enamorados_).

El problema radicaba en qué la asociación internacional de señalamientos de transito se había esmerado por siglos en hacer la misma señalización simbólica para hacer entender de manera simple y con dibujitos, dónde había un cruce escolar, dónde estaba prohibido doblar a la derecha, límite de velocidad, bifurcación a la izquierda, callejones sin salida y calles de un solo sentido; que el italiano _parecía_ no entender. En un tramo del camino, y dudando si abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad en caso de choque o dejarlo sin abrochar, si debía saltar fuera del auto en caso de accidente, Hibari se preguntó sobre la vialidad italiana, donde probablemente el rojo en el semáforo significaba un _"siga"_ y el verde un _"vaya más rápido"._

A toda pregunta hecha, Dino hizo oídos sordos.

Claro estaba que el guardián de la nube se moría por golpearle en la cabeza y sacarle los ojos de manera lenta, pero descartada estaba la opción, viendo como en _pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y gozando de un espléndido estado de salud visual_, Cavallone conducía de tal manera.

— ¿Al menos me dirás a donde vamos?

— Conque impaciente, ¿eh, Kyouya?

El japonés pasó por alto el tono juguetón convenciéndose de que no valía la pena molestarse más con el idiota, sobre todo porque si lo asesinaba no habría quien manejara el auto, pues aún no sabía conducir…aunque, probablemente con conocimiento nulo sobre el arte del volante, _seguro era mejor que él.  
_  
Una mano en su rodilla y una sonrisa divina lo prepararon levemente para la sorpresa de su vida.

— Sólo quiero que tengamos una cita.

El auto zigzagueó a punto de salir de carretera y un coro de claxons e insultos _alabó_ la maniobrabilidad del conductor cuando Hibari le hubo golpeado de lleno en la cara con lo largo de su tonfa. Aún así, Cavallone se sintió satisfecho. Kyouya no había dicho no y tampoco retiró la mano que ahora le acariciaba la rodilla.

**つづく**


End file.
